


your heart's been aching (but you're too shy to say it)

by ilenne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I hope), Additional Tags TBA, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat/texting, Humor, M/M, Sort Of, basically max tries to set adrien up with chat, max being a nerd (as per usual), the miracuclass's matchmaking abilities really shine here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: The facts were all there. He had analyzed every piece of evidence. The answer was staring him right in the face.Adrien had a crush on Chat Noir.And by golly, he was going to prove it, or his name wasn't Max Kanté.in which max puts two and two together and gets five.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 69
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you get the song reference in the title ;3
> 
> i first started writing this in june so i think no episodes past then have happened in this fic. i think. although i may forget this and reference later episodes in future chapters so _potential_ spoilers for season 3 post-june. you've been warned
> 
> enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to everyone who looked over this before i posted!! you know who you are <33

Max stares at his computer one last time, scanning the data he had collected and triple-checking for inconsistencies in his work.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Markov asks worriedly.

Max swivels his rolly chair around to face his robot friend. “Of course it is. The facts are all there. This proves my theory—” ‘this’ being his study— “and I’m going to tell them. What are the odds that I am wrong, Markov?”

“Approximately zero-point-zero-nine-two.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

Max nods and pushes his glasses back up his nose, which is really only for the Smart Look and not at all because they actually fell down. He plucks a USB drive out of his laptop. It holds all the notes he made that he is going to show his classmates. He holds it up with a rather dramatic flourish. “Markov, let Operation: Adrinoir commence!”

* * *

“Does anyone know why we’re here?” Kim asks. “I have a swimming contest in an hour. I’m totally going to beat Ondine!”

“I don’t know,” Rose says. “I just know that Max wanted us to be at the park at two. Ooh, maybe he got a new puppy that he wants to show us!” Her face lights up, eyes shining at the thought.

Alix snorts. “And replace Markov? Please. Max would never do that. Besides, he’s allergic.”

Rose droops instantly, fantasies crushed. “Oh, right.”

Juleka mumbles something inaudible.

“What?”

“She said maybe he’s got some new discovery he wants to tell us about,” says Alya, who is close enough to Juleka to hear her. “I’m just wondering why Marinette and Adrien aren’t here.“ (In reality, Max actually chose to not invite Marinette because she herself is crushing on Adrien, and who would want to know that their crush likes someone else? Chloe was also not invited, for obvious reasons.)

“Probably at, like, a photoshoot or something,” Kim says.

Alya raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Both of them?”

“Well, no…”

“Everyone, settle down,” Max says, who arrived just in time to catch the end of the conversation. “Firstly, Marinette is not here because the topic I’m bringing up had an eighty-nine percent chance of being a little, if not a lot, upsetting to her. Adrien is not here because the topic concerns him.”

Alya instantly perks up at the thought of Getting Some Tea. Even better, tea on _Adrien_. She might even be able to use this as leverage for getting him and Marinette together!

“What you are about to see may possibly blow your mind,” Max warns. He snaps his fingers. “Markov!”

Right on cue, Markov zooms up beside his best friend. “The data we’ve collected supports a theory Max has had for a while. Three weeks, two days, and seven and a half hours, to be exact!”

“But what _is_ the theory?” Alix says, her impatience getting the better of her. “I swear to god, Max, if this is another one of your hypotheses about the future uprise of intelligent software installed in kitchen appliances, I’m gonna—”

“Uh, no, no need to worry about that,” Max hastily interrupts her. He rubs his glasses on the hem of his shirt in much the same way that a gen z-er will Naruto-run away from a failed vibe check. Come to think of it, he notes, this gesture is also similar to the way Adrien always rubs the back of his neck whenever he feels awkward. Which is…quite a lot, actually…but never mind that. “To bring us back on topic, I have been observing the actions of our dear friend for quite some time, and have collected enough data that the answer is clear to see. It’s been right under our noses this whole time!”

This is Markov’s cue. The tiny robot holographically projects the first page of a slideshow Max put together last night. It features…

“…Adrien and Chat Noir?” Nathaniel asks.

“Precisely!” Max says. “Let me ask you all a question. Has anyone noticed how Adrien acts whenever Chat Noir gets brought up?”

Alix frowns. “Hmm…he does act a certain way. Doesn’t he get, like, all cocky or something?”

“And brings up how hot he thinks Chat Noir is,” Alya adds, grinning mischievously.

“Exactly!” Max says. “Which is why I’ve been studying him for a bit, and have come to the quite obvious conclusion that Adrien is crushing on Chat Noir.” He waits for their exclamations of surprise.

And waits.

“…Huh, I always thought he liked Ladybug,” Nino finally says.

“Maybe, maybe not!” Max says. “However, I have come up with a brilliant plan to put our collective matchmaking skills to the test.”

“Is Chat even into guys, though?” Mylénè asks. “We all know Ladybug has said she’s bi, but what do we know about Chat Noir?”

“I’ve already come up with a solution for that,” Max says. “What better way to find out than having a ‘Get to Know the Superhero’ interview, courtesy of our own Ladyblogger? If Alya’s okay with it, of course.”

“Of course!” Alya echoes. “I’ve been meaning to get an interview with him anyway, so this will be great!”

“Perfect!” Max says. Turning to Markov, he adds, “I do believe that Operation Adrinoir could be quite a success!”

Meanwhile, Nino pulls Alya aside. “Babe, what about Mari?” he says. He knows how deeply Marinette had fallen for Adrien, and he doesn’t want her to be hurt because of this.

“You’re right, I should probably talk to her about this first,” Alya says. “If this plan does work out, I don’t want her heart broken. Although, she has been eyeing Luka as well…but we’ll see. I’ll text her after we talk some more with Max.”

“Good plan.”

With that, they head back to the rest of their classmates, hand in hand.

* * *

“Hey Max!” He turns and sees Alya waving as she jogs over to him from where she was talking to Nino and the rest of their class. “Listen,” she says, “I’m all down for this Adrinoir thing, but I really gotta talk with Mari first before this interview is set in stone. I need to make sure her feelings won’t be hurt by this.”

Gah—in his excitement, he almost forgot about Mari’s crush. “Oh, of course!”

“In the meantime,” Alya continues, “I’ll set up a group chat so we can all scheme together.”

* * *

(14:46) **alyaaaaa 🦊**  
hey m u free to talk? <3

(14:47) **mari 💖💖**  
Yeah what’s up?

(14:47) **alyaaaaa 🦊**  
ok so yesterday max told us to meet him at the park today  
if thta makes any sense

(14:47) **mari 💖💖**  
thta

(14:47) **alyaaaaa 🦊**  
:(

(14:47) **mari** 💖💖  
<3  
Anyway carry on

(14:48) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
he had this whole thing to show us  
us = the class)  
about a theory he has about adrien

(14:47) **mari** 💖💖  
Adrien???

(14:48) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
yeah  
here’s the thing,

* * *

(15:03) **mari** 💖💖  
Wow

(15:03) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
yup

(15:03) **mari** 💖💖  
So like  
Are yall gonna do it??

(15:04) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
maybe!  
i wanted to check with u first tho  
i know how much u luuuuuuuuuuv adrien ;) ;)

(15:04) **mari** 💖💖  
:O

(15:04) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
>;)  
and as much as i like the idea of this whole wingman thing  
i love u more  
besties first!

(15:04) **mari** 💖💖  
Love you too <33

(15:04) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
<333  
so……?

(15:04) **mari** 💖💖  
Go ahead!  
Besides, i’ve been thinking  
And i think i’ve been putting adrien on like. A pedestal  
And i’ve realized that i dont actually know him like i thought i did  
Bc i’ve been too enamored   
With the idea of him. And not actually him  
Does that even make sense

(15:04) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
yeah i get it

(15:04) **mari** 💖💖  
I think what he needs from me right now is a friend.

(15:05) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
not a girlfriend?

(15:05) **mari** 💖💖  
Not a girlfriend.

(15:05) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
proud of u <3

(15:05) **mari** 💖💖  
<33

(15:05) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
u know adrienette will always be my otp tho right

(15:05) **mari** 💖💖  
:o not ladynoir?

(15:05) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
it’s a tie duh  
one does not simply have one otp  
im offended that u would think otherwise of me

(15:05) **mari** 💖💖  
Haha  
Ily

(15:05) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
ily2 <3  
ill add u to the group chat too

(15:06) **mari** 💖💖  
Group chat?

(15:06) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
oh yeah  
max’s got this all planned out

(15:06) **mari** 💖💖  
Ohohoho

(15:06) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
yup  


anyway  
its tea time!!  
if u know what i mean ;) ;)

(15:06) **mari** 💖💖  
Oh dear

(15:06) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
oh dear indeed >:)  
so.

(15:06) **mari** 💖💖  
So.

(15:06) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
whats up with luka?

(15:06) **mari** 💖💖  
Alyaaaaaaaa

(15:07) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
u know u love me <3

(15:07) **mari** 💖💖  
…………  
I hate it when youre right

(15:07) **alyaaaaa** 🦊  
hehe  
now spill !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:  
> (15:13) **alyaaaaa 🦊**  
>  u do know that if luka turns out to be the one for you i won’t be mad or anything right??  
> bc like  
> adrienette may be my otp  
> but that can change  
> u being happy is all i want for you <3
> 
> (15:13) **mari 💖💖**  
>  Thanks al <3 <3
> 
> (15:13) **alyaaaaa 🦊**  
>  :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> (for those who can't see it: alya's contact name is followed by one fox emoji, and marinette's contact name is followed by two pink sparkling heart emojis)
> 
> * * *
> 
> yall i think this has the potential to turn into something Big. i have s o many ideas :O


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group discusses things not relating to adrinoir and max does not have the true gen z experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not much but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> have to keep my readers happy somehow!!

**group chat: matchmaker, matchmaker**

_[ **Alya** **Césaire** (creator) added members: **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** , **Nino Lahiffe** , **Mylène Haprèle** , **Alix Kubdel** , **Lê Chiến Kim** , **Max Kanté** , **Nathaniel Kurtzberg** , **Ivan Bruel** , **Juleka Couffaine** , **Rose Lavillant** ]_

**Alya Césaire:**

lets make a match

**Nino Lahiffe:**

hell yeahhhh my dudes

**Max Kanté:**

Ah, thank you, Alya

**Alix Kubdel:**

lmao so whats this big plan of urs

**Max Kanté:**

I’m waiting until everyone else is here to say

 **Alix Kubdel** : 

>:( u know im too impatient for that

 **Max Kanté:**

Apologies.

 **Lê Chiến Kim:**

wait we can change our usernames here right

 **Alix Kubdel:**

nice to see u too kim

 _[_ **_Lê Chiến Kim_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_monkey man_ ** _🙈🙉🙊]_

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

here we go

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

KIM

LSKFJDKCNFJFKLD

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

……………

**Alya Césaire:**

what??????

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

um!

nothing!!

 **Alya Césaire:**

uh

ok

**Nino Lahiffe:**

hmm

 _[_ **_Nino Lahiffe_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_awww man_ ** _]_

 **awww man:**

thats more like it ✌️😎✌️

 **Alya Césaire:**

:/

 **Juleka Couffaine:**

:O we can change names??

 _[_ **_Juleka Couffaine_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_jewel liquor_ ** _]_

 **jewel liquor:**

:D

 **awww man:**

juleka what the fuck

 **jewel liquor:**

dont worry about it

 **awww man:**

:/

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Ahaha hi guys!

Lol thats funny juleka

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

hey short stuff

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Alix is here??

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

what

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Oh sorry i thought you were talking to her

 **awww man:**

lmao get rekt @Alix Kubdel

 **Alya Césaire:**

@Alix Kubdel

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

@Alix Kubdel

**Alix Kubdel:**

jeez chill wtf is going on

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

idk ask mari

 **Alix Kubdel:**

……

:O

bitch

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

<3

 _[_ ** _Alix Kubdel_** _changed their nickname to_ ** _if_** **_i had a dollar for every time i was called short_** _]_

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**

id be rich af and yall know it

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

:P

You know

If _i_ got a dollar for every time _i_ was called short

I would be

Um

Less rich

But still very

 **awww man:**

lmao imagine being short

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**

now listen here mister “im five eleven nananananana”

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

rip nino

**Alya Césaire:**

(she hasnt even done anything yet tho)

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

its too late

hes already a dead man

 **monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:** _[uploaded file: run.jpg (497 KB)]_

**if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**

i know where you live

 **@** awww man

u better lock ur door at night

i will not hesitate to steal ur kneecaps

**awww man:**

OK OK IM SORRY

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Oh so no apology for me then?

I see

**if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**

@Marinette Dupain-Cheng do u want me to steal his kneecap for u?

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Please do

**awww man:**

:((((((

**Max Kanté:**

off topic alert

**Alya Césaire:**

_[uploaded file: Screen Shot 2019-04-28 at 8.14.58 PM]_

no off topic questions

**Max Kanté:**

…………

Who is that?

**Alya Césaire:**

idk some bitch ass american dude

**monkey man 🙈🙉🙊:**

oop

**Max Kant **é:****

What is that from?

**awww man:**

tbh i dont know who that is either

but at least i know what fucking VINE IS

**Alya Césaire:**

max ur missing out 😔😔

n e way id like to thank google

 _[_ **_Alya Césaire_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_chris christie_ ** _]_

**chris christie:**

actually

 _[_ **_chris christie_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_chris pisstie_ ** _]_

**chris pisstie:**

bc he sucks

or so i've heard

 **Nathaniel Kurtzberg:**  
what happened to off topic alert?

**Max Kanté:**

Right.

What’s the plan? How do we want to go by this?

**chris christie:**

hehehe

i’ve got some Ideas

* * *

**private message: Lê Chiến Kim + Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

mari

mari pls respond

im confused?????

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

??

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

what was with ur keyboard smashes????????

when i changed my nickname??????????

?????????????????

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

I

I um

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

are u

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

!

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

friends w ladybug or smth????????

bc theres no other way

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

!!

Yes!! We’re great friends!!!

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

i see!

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Lol yeah!!! Sry i almost thought u were going to say something else haha!!

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

oh lol

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Kim i gotta be serious for a minute

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

ok

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

You can't tell anyone that i'm friends with ladybug.

And i mean _anyone_.

For safety reasons.

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

got it!

......so u know i’m roi singe then???

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Yep!!

If i didnt that would be a little awkward

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

itd be cool, i know u can keep a secret

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

You have no idea!!

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

? ok

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

Um!

Sry gtg my dad wants me to help in the bakery!

**Lê Chiến Kim:**

lmao bye <3

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i REALLY should be working on other things but i couldn’t help myself 😭😭
> 
> happy holidays!
> 
> **edit:**  
> added a bit due to bbgirl3191's comment reminding me that there was something i was going to add to mari and kim's convo but completely flew my mind 🙄  
> nothing major, just something that might prevent potential confusion


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alix, nino, and marinette are all awake at 2am. we have that in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no plot but hey it's somethin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**group chat: matchmaker, matchmaker**

**if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
yo nino

 **awww man:**  
alix  
its 2 in the fucking morning

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
and ur point is? ur awake too

 **awww man:**  
ok u know what

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
what? whatre u gonna do, huh?  
make fun of me for bieng short?

 **awww man:**  
bieng

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
shut the fuck up lahiffe

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**  
You know  
Shes got a point  
It _is_ kinda late

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
ur one to talk

 **awww man:**  
mari why the fuck are you awake  
designing   
again  
?

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**  
Something like that, yeah

 **awww man:**  
broooo  
u gotta sleep before 2 one of these days  
idek how youre even alive

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**  
Honestly same  
Guess im just lucky ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
huh  
guess so  
anyway lahiffe u never answered my question

 **awww man:**  
what

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
ffs

 **awww man:**  
what  
oh if i was gonna make fun of you  
?  
bc yeah  
:)

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
🖕  
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B8uTeadA5qU/?igshid=1hjw9j000g9nr ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8uTeadA5qU/?igshid=1hjw9j000g9nr)

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**  
Im saving that

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
youd better

 **awww man:**  
:(

 **if i had a dollar for every time i was called short:**  
anyway i think im gonna go to bed  
now that my revenge has been fulfilled  
gn losers

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**  
Night alix! <3

 **awww man:**  
gn ig  
méchante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got more coming i promise <33
> 
> ~~eventually~~
> 
> also! _méchante_ is the feminine form of the adjective mean in french. or so my french teacher tells me. i hope it's the right context? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com/)  
> [instagram](https://instagram.com/elaide.arts)


End file.
